


Clingy

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Sam is also drunk, drunk Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27





	Clingy

You were sitting in your living room, flipping through channels searching for something to watch and chatting with Nat and Wanda on your phone, about weekend plans where you three should go. Bucky was out to some kind of bar with Steve and Sam. 

It was getting late so you decided to go to sleep, you stood up turning off the TV which was now playing in the background. When it was off you heard someone scrabbling behind the door.

“Give them to me.” You recognized the muffled voice behind the door. You walked to door opening it and smiled at the view before you where Steve and Sam were steadying Bucky, his arms around both of their shoulders with a goofy grin on his face. Steve was holding the keys from your apartment.

“Hey, sorry we woke you up.” He apologized, giving you the keys. “This one kept missing the keyhole,” Steve said pointing at Bucky.

“That’s what she said.“ Sam snickered to himself.

"That’s alright, I wasn’t sleeping.” You placed the keys on the small table beside the door. Examining the three of them. "Are they both drunk?” You asked Steve.

"Yeah.” He sighed. “Sam and Buck made a stupid bet, who could drink more.“

You looked at him with a questioning expression, furrowing your brows.

"The Asgardian mead was involved.” He explained.

“Oh, that makes sense.”

“It was so fun.“ Sam started laughing remembering the night and Bucky joined him not exactly sure what they were laughing about. "Birdy is funny.” He added chuckling.

“Hey, don’t call me that.” Sam protested. “I’m a majestic eagle.” He said proudly gesturing his hand in the air.

“Bucky, are you alright?” You asked, gaining his full attention.

“Oh my god. You’re so beautiful,” Bucky said awestruck, stumbling towards you.

“Okay, I’m gonna take him from here.’’ You said wrapping your hand around his waist and draping his hand around your shoulders.

“You sure you don’t need any help with him?’’ Steve asked.

“Nah, I can take care of him.’’ You assured. “And by the way, you need to take care of that majestic bird.’’ You nodded at Sam who was now leaning against the doorframe, smiling and giving you thumbs up when he heard the nickname.

“See you tomorrow then?’’

“Yeah, thanks for bringing him home.“

“Of course. Call me if you need any help.” Steve said before closing the door behind him.

“Come on let’s get you to bed.” You urged Bucky to move.

“Ohhhh, that’s where all the action happens.” He giggled like a schoolgirl.

“The only action that you’ll get tonight will be in your dreams.” You chuckled shaking your head. 

In the bedroom you positioned him at the end of the bed, taking off his jacket and placing it on the chair.

“Sit down.” You ordered.

“Yes, ma’am.”

You stepped between his legs, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside. His hands instantly came up to your hips, pulling you closer to him for a quick kiss and falling back on the bed, bringing you with him.

"You need to get your jeans off before you get into bed, honey.” You said smiling and standing back up. Leaving him pouting. You quickly got open his belt buckle and jeans, pulling them off.

“Come here.” You said reaching for his hands and pulling him back up in sitting position. Before he falls asleep in the middle of the bed.

Bucky sits up lifting up your oversized sweater and getting his head underneath it. “Hello.” He said resting his head against your stomach, his hands going up your sides.

“Bucky, come out of there.” You said placing your hands on his shoulders.

"No.” He shook his head.

"Why not?” You chuckled when his beard tickled your skin.

“Because you’re mad at me.”

“What? I’m not mad at you, maybe I’m slightly mad at Sam for getting you hammered, because of that bet, but I think you’ll get him back for it.” You said laughing.

Bucky pulled out his head from underneath your sweater his hair sticking in every direction a smile on his lips. You ran your fingers through his long hair smoothing it down and away from his face.

"Get in the bed.” You smiled at him, pulling off the covers. He obeyed and crawled into bed. You covered him with the blanket, when you wanted to move away he caught your hand. “Don’t leave, stay with me.” He said with his puppy-eyes.

“I’m only going to change into my pajamas, I’ll be right back.“

You returned after a few minutes, you thought he was already asleep. When you get into bed he immediately hugged you and placed his head on your chest, tangling his legs with yours.

"You’re so clingy when your drunk. You know that?” You said stroking his hair.

“Mmm.” He hummed “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Probably crash and burn.”

“Probably.” He chuckled. “I love you so much Y/N.”

“I love you to Bucky, but please don’t throw up in bed.”


End file.
